Computer software products are typically tested before being released to end users. A software product may be tested by having a software test provide one or more inputs to the software product and observing how the software product behaves. For instance, the software tests may check that, for each input, the software product produces a desired or expected output. The software testing process may involve coordination between a plurality of different systems and devices, such as content management systems used to keep track of modifications made to the software product by different programmers and a testing server used to execute the software tests on different versions of the software product. In some cases, these systems may be provided by different service providers and/or hosted on different computing systems and may thus involve additional time and effort to coordinate with one another.